


I Wish

by the_midnight_hour



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deals With The Devil, M/M, mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_midnight_hour/pseuds/the_midnight_hour
Summary: Yuuri had a dream once that he could have anything he wanted, if he forgot something. Dark, maybe, but just a dream. Life continues as normal.Right?Excerpt: “No,” the man calmly replies, ignoring the anger starting to bubble in his guest. “In order to fully forget something, there must be no traces left. Anything you have related to this thing must be taken. The deed has been one. The memory is taken. Links to the memory have been taken. And thus, our conversation has been taken. No rule has been broken.” The man smiles again, pausing for his words to sink in. “You enjoy. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Yuuri.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I Wish

He reckons he should be more nervous, considering who he’s with, but the wine they’ve been sharing has dulled his nerves. In hindsight it probably should've been refused, probably a poison, but then it had seemed to be a dream. Why be cautious when there is no consequence to your actions? But now he isn’t so sure. The glass feels solid in his hands, the ripples in the wine as he moves the glass too natural to be a fabrication. And then there’s the pacing - the atmosphere is languid, thick with stillness. He’s never had a dream like this. 

The man in front of him moves to refill his own glass, smiling gently across the table. He’s waiting patiently for a response to his question. The first man knows he will accept the offer, but still he hesitates. He’s not sure why. 

The proposal is simple enough. He makes his demands, anything that he wants, and it will be his. In return, all he has to do is forget something. Really, what is there in his life he wouldn’t mind forgetting? He is not particularly close with anyone, hasn’t seen his family in years. His time has no direction, his attention not drawn to anything. So, the deal will be made. Something will be left behind. It’s almost too good to be true, but the man says he’s bored, that he needs some company for a while and then needs something to do. So he is here, and here is the offer.

“Okay.” He says.

“Brilliant.” The man smiles, and takes another sip from his wine.

“So, for demands-”

“No need,” the man cuts him off, “it is done.” 

He blinks. “Is that what I had to forget? The conversation? Oh.” The man laughs softly, eye’s glinting as he leans forward, elbows on the table. “It is a mere part of the forgetting.”

Now, his brow furrows. “No, you said I had to forget one thing. You’re changing the deal!”

“No,” the man calmly replies, ignoring the anger starting to bubble in his guest. “In order to fully forget something, there must be no traces left. Anything you have related to this thing must be taken. The deed has been one. The memory is taken. Links to the memory have been taken. And thus, our conversation has been taken. No rule has been broken.” The man smiles again, pausing for his words to sink in. “You enjoy. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Yuuri.”

____________________________________________________________________

A strange dream, to be sure. It’ll be forgotten soon enough though. Certainly, it’s left a strange feeling in Yuuri’s mouth, and his mouth is dry as if having anticipated the dehydration that comes with a few glasses of wine, but nothing is otherwise out of place as he regains consciousness in his master bedroom. Or rather, he is suddenly aware of his surroundings, as one can feel suddenly awake after a nightmare, or loud sound. Nevertheless he is awake, and shows no sign of sleep. So it’s time to start the day, he supposes. Gingerly, he slips out from his bedsheets and heads to his bathroom. 

From there is business as normal. 

Everynow and again, though, the dream comes back to him. First, a week later as he sips his tea in front of some or other action adventure on the tv. Then as he drove home from his weekly grocery shop. As he reads before bed. As he scrolls through his phone. As he washes his hair. Something, he decides, is bothering him. The revelation does little to ease the feeling though, as he cannot quite pinpoint what it is that’s bothering him. 

His large house has too many rooms for just him. The silence tells him something is missing. But nothing is any different than before. Still, he orders next day delivery for more speakers, and sets them up in the usual rooms he haunts. He ignores the guest bedrooms or other barely touched spaces. Now, he plays something constantly. The music answers the silence, arguing that nothing is missing, everything is as it should be. Everything in its place.

And it is, until, for some reason, the guest bedroom door is open. 

Yuuri knows he didn’t open it, but seeing as nothing else today seemed out of place he assumes the wind, or some other trick of the mind. Or at least, nothing else seemed out of place, but as Yurri nears the door to close it, something in the room catches his eye. There, on the bed, a box he didn’t recognise. 

Gingerly, he approaches the box, curiosity getting better of him. Rationally, he knows he should call the police, there’s obviously someone breaking into his house, but…

There’s a note on top of the box. “How’s the forgetting going?”

Yurri freezes. A dream, it was just a dream, so this must be a dream too, and yet..

He remembers waking up. The floor was solid, the duvet soft, his morning coffee warming. All so real, so mundane, so no. Not a dream then. 

Yuuri has forgotten something.

Hands shaking, he opens the box. First, his eyes find a pair of ice skates and a silver medal. Not that Yurri has ever skated, but… then maybe he has. Or had. He moves past them quickly, tossing them idly on the bed. Underneath, a poster. A man with long, silver hair, flowing behind him. He’s in a costume of some sort, black with crystal inlays of some kind. He’s leaning forward, arms spread.

Yuuri has no idea who he is.

He moves the poster, and see’s the last three things in the box. A picture, him with the silver haired man, but now his hair is short. His arms are around Yurri, a heart shaped smile on his face. 

Next to the picture, two golden rings. 

Yuuri takes a step back, heart racing. A fiance? It has to be, but...how? The objects seem random enough, but he gets the jist. An ice skater, a lover. His own face in the picture is flushed, but he smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes. 

The Yuuri in the picture is happy.

Coming slightly to his senses, he takes a picture of the poster for a reverse image search, and the results come quickly.

Victor Nikiforov. Seven time gold medalist. Figure skater. Olympian. Now retired and mentoring Yuri Plisetsky.

Happy. 

Or at least, as far as Yuuri can tell he is happy. His smile reaches his eyes in the pictures Yuuri scrolls through. 

Should Yuuri care? Evidently, there had been some tie to this man, once upon a time. But now he’s a stranger. So, maybe Yuuri should care, but he can’t feel much more than confusion. 

If, on the off-chance this isn’t a prank, which Yuuri is starting to consider, what did Yuuri wish for? His family are fine, he supposes, and his house is large enough for a family he doesn’t have. But, he floats. There’s no commitment, no pressure to perform anywhere, so he floats. But then what could he compare it to, when he’s not even sure what he’s lost? A fiance sure, but-

Victor seems happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone into the idea of a part 2??


End file.
